The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to bus arbitration.
In typical system on a chip (SOC) processor environments, several master devices may be connected to a common bus. As such, there may be a conflict between master devices to obtain access to the common bus. Arbitration may be employed to allow efficient use of the common bus by resolving conflicts between master devices attempting to access the common bus at the same time.